


Bee Field

by pastel_garbage



Series: Tubbo, Tommy, and Ranboo being best friends :) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bees, Best Friends, Platonic Relationships, Wholesome, they kinda argue but tubbo remedies it, theyre just a trio of besties man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_garbage/pseuds/pastel_garbage
Summary: Tubbo tends to his bees in a secluded forest area but gets interrupted by his two best friends.Now they've gotta hug it out before they stand there all day.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Tubbo, Tommy, and Ranboo being best friends :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183





	Bee Field

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short, but I figured we all deserve some nice fluff in these trying times... So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tubbo is president, but this fic doesn't really have any spoilers, at least that I can think of :)  
> (lmk if that's wrong and it does!)
> 
> I also intended to add like,, italics n stuff but I keep zoning out while proofreading so... yikes, I hope it's legible.  
> edit - Added said italics and such! I didn't really read over it still, but hey now its fancy

There was a soft humming as a short brunette walked through a field holding a bouquet of wildflowers and smiling faintly. He stopped at a beehive, getting on his tiptoes to check inside, and laughing as a bee popped out and made circles around his head. 

"Hello, friend." He took a flower from the ones in his arms and held it up to the bee, sky blue eyes shining happily as it accepted his offer and collected pollen from it. Waiting for it to be done, he set the flower with a few others on the wooden stump next to the hives tree, having to brush away day-old flowers first. "There you go." With that, he waved and moved on to the next hive of many.

See, this is part of his daily routine now. He gets up, gets ready for the day, then does some (boring) official presidential business before escaping to the forest to where he hides away all his bees before giving them all the fresh flowers he collects along the way here. A nice way to spend his morning, and sometimes he stays till lunchtime comes around. It was peaceful, secluded, and nobody knew where-

"TUBBO! ACK- _HELP!"_ Well, almost nobody. There were two exceptions.

The yell startled the boy, making him drop his bundle of flowers on the grass. The bees didn't seem to mind, buzzing away from his shoulders and towards the new pile. When Tubbo looked around he spotted a tall endermen hybrid that the server had come to love running towards him, an iron sword in one hand and a familiar lanky blonde giving chase. "Here we go again." He sighed

Tubbo could pretend to be annoyed all he wanted, but he could never get tired of his friend's antics. When Ranboo had joined Tommy had been quick to begin chattering as he always does, and eventually Tubbo just (gladly) took the assumption that they were a trio now. It's been nice, and they all vibe pretty easily together.

"Ranboo, I _swear_ -! **COME HERE!** " Tommy screamed, trying to reach to grab the hybrids tail. The hybrid yelped, swerving to hide behind Tubbo, who now had his arms crossed with the best unamused look he could muster. It was quite the funny sight, considering he was a whole foot shorter than the hybrid boy, and the blonde was only three inches off of Ranboo.

"Tommy, cut it out! You know Ranboo doesn't like his tail being pulled." Tubbo lectured and crossed his arms, the blonde coming to a sharp halt in front of him. He was careful not to hit him with the iron sword he held, instead glancing between the two with a slightly pissed off look.

"He _started_ it-!" Tommy weakly started to argue back, glaring up at the panting hybrid.

"Last I checked you don't have a tail... so, even **if** he started something you don't get to pull at his. Besides, he's expressed discomfort at anyone touching it without permission." The brunette turned to look up at the hybrid, his voice less firm now as he switched his hands to be on his hips, "Ranboo, would you like to explain?"

Said boy nodded, "Well, I did _technically_ start it. We were sparring and I poked fun at both his height and being a child during it. **But**! We both had been taunting the whole time and he's the one who said I should join him in the taunts to each other. Also uh, I agree with that reasoning you had there, Tubbo." He laughed, but it sounded a tad nervous, "It hurt."

Tubbo seemed satisfied with that reply, sighing and shaking his head, "Tommy..." He dragged out the 'y', giving that look that said _'you know better'_. "I know you get excited when sparring," he mumbled _'since I don't have time to anymore'_ , "But you can't get aggressive like that. You could've really hurt Ran." He clapped, "Now, swords away, hug it out." Tubbo beamed, stepping back so there was space between the two. 

The boys glanced at him, Tommy making a disgruntled face and Ranboo seeming a tad bit nervous. "I mean if he doesn't _want_ to-" Tubbo shook his head, interrupting the half-endermen boy.

" **Nope**! Say sorry and hug it out, right _now_." He checked his watch, "I have quite a while to wait, we could go nearly _all day_." Both knew the brunette wasn't kidding, and so after brushing some of his black and white hair from his face Ranboo stepped towards the stubborn blonde with his arms open. 

Tommy hesitated, but he relented when he saw the slight shake of Ranboos arms, clearly indicating he was nervous. "Sorry for grabbing at your tail." He huffed, stepping into the hybrid's arms and wrapping his own around his middle. 

Ranboo paused, then smiled and hugged him back, arms over his shoulder, "It's alright, I forgive you."

  
They spent a while messing around after that, Tubbo having finished tending to his bees before joining them in a game of tag. Laughing and running about freely, they nearly felt like little kids again.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's sorta abrupt, but everything I tried to add just felt clunky and like it was too much, so I just stopped,,
> 
> I do have more soon tho! I'm going to start a small Ranboo-centric fic based on if he had more endermen traits kinda? Like he doesn't like water or eye contact and has a sort of touch aversion. Kinda sad stuff, but if ends very happy and fluffy with Tubbo and Tommy becoming his friends and they all just-- ueueueue it's so cute already I'll stop spoiling it


End file.
